


Movie Night

by chii



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chii/pseuds/chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The least dangerous secret any of them have, York thinks, is that they commandeer the south lounge on Friday nights, regardless of if they have a mission the next morning or not, and use it to watch terrible movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys ever get a chance to see the show that North's VA does, where he basically rags on shitty movies (we went and saw Twilight, and at RTX, they did Jurassic Park) I really encourage it. :) It's super fun, and ridiculous and it was extra hilarity for the simple fact that North's VA spent half of it saying hideous things. 
> 
> Anyway, doop doop, random word vomit just for fun. Part of a 50-words fic thing I'm doing.

010.Secret

The least dangerous secret any of them have, York thinks, is that they commandeer the south lounge on Friday nights, regardless of if they have a mission then or not. As soon as one of them has gotten in- usually him, sometimes North, the others file in throughout the night, usually in pajamas. It’s not for any sort of nefarious purpose, no-- it’s movie night, and it’s the one night that all of them can hang out without worrying about the board, the competition, the nearly dying every other day.

He kicks his feet up onto Wash’s lap with a lazy sigh, and hogs up the rest of the loveseat for the time being while North pops the video in and settles back into the beanbag chair that one of them had traded for back on a leave.

“You ready, Theta?” North asks, the little purple AI flickering to life with a cheerful little kick and nod, casting a soft glow on the room. 

“Ready!” 

South hasn’t arrived, yet, thankfully-- York does a sweep of the room just to make sure, and catches North’s eyes, giving him a wry smile. On nights that Theta runs the movies, they always pick the lighter things, things they wouldn’t mind a kid showing, which always infuriated South. She’d still come, but it was better if she came in after the film had already started. Delta and Sigma’s nights were the ones with the heavier movies; it had been Sigma’s idea to start with, after their projector display had broken. It was easy enough ( _Not regulation_ , Wash had protested) to rig up one of the suits of armor-- or rather, just the components that they needed, which meant movie night continued even after the projector crashed.

North murmurs soft encouragement when the AI starts the film, and York doesn’t bother hiding the small, affectionate smile at how the little AI perches on North’s knee, avidly watching.

Halfway through, South slides in, and doesn’t say a word at the little AI or the movie, she just flops down next to her brother, elbowing him until he makes enough room for her. Carolina and Colorado come in next, the latter sprawling out on the ground, waving off any offers for a pillow, while Carolina gives the two boys on the loveseat a tired smile.

“Here, I can--” Wash starts, and starts to get up, just as York does, leaving her rolling her eyes at them.

“We can probably both fit,” York offers, and pretends like he doesn’t see the wide-eyed look on Wash’s face. They manage it, somehow- York presses his back to the arm, and lets Carolina settle between them, so she’s leaning back against York’s chest and has her feet up over where Wash’s are kicked onto the table. Wash-- to his credit, doesn’t look like he’s about to freak out; York’s pretty sure he passed that point a minute or two ago.

They make it through the movie with little to no trouble, surprisingly, and Wyoming picks the film for next time while they all file out to their respective bedrooms, with Delta following York quietly, until they’re alone.

“York. I do not understand the point of these events.”

“Yeah?” York flips back the sheets, getting down to his boxers and a tank top, crawling in-between them with a large yawn. “What about ‘em?”

“The point of many of the exercises that you are all subjected to is to determine which of you are the top performing agents. Based on data gathered from the Director and the Counselor, I would hypothesize that they often pick agents for missions based on criteria that are not strictly related to battle prowess. That they do not often intercede when fights or bickering occurs- and often encourage it, however indirectly, indicates that they are attempting to drive the weak out by using the rest of the Freelancers. These events seem to directly contradict the efforts of the Director and Counselor by encourag--”

“That’s enough, Delta,” York says quickly, before Delta can go any further. He can’t get mad at the AI, but it’s unsettling, because it’s true. They all get along for the most part, but he knows that they’re all in this to get ahead. One false move, and the others will leave you behind, if they have to. “It’s-- just a human thing, okay? We all do stupid shit even when we know it’s not a good idea.”

The answer doesn’t seem to placate him much, but Delta flickers off so he can get some rest, all the same. If it takes York a little longer to get to sleep than usual, neither of them say anything about it.


End file.
